A chaque choix ses raisons
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Depuis le retour de Lissana, la vie de Lucy a changée : Mira reste avec sa soeur, Gray, Natsu, Erza, et toute la guilde, également. Seulement soutenue par Levy et Gajeel, elle peine à avancer. Mais quant elle apprend que sa guilde lui ment et qu'elle voit celui qu'elle aime embrasser sa rivale, elle laisse tomber. Trop c'est trop. Elle prend alors sa décision. "Fiction reprise"
1. Je n'en peux plus

Fiction en cours de réécriture. Ce chapitre est donc corrigé (du moins, pour ce que j'ai pu repérer) et très légèrement modifié.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **~ POV Lucy ~**

Un jour banal, d'une journée banale, j'écoute, blottie dans un coin de la guilde et les larmes aux yeux, Gray, Natsu et Erza m'apostropher. Je ne sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivée là…

\- **T'es nulle !**

\- **Ouais, on veut plus de toi !**

\- **On fait tout dans les missions. Toi tu gâche juste le décor ! Tu es véritablement...**

Un « DRINGGG » sonore interrompt les critiques de mes trois meilleurs amis.

Je me redresse alors en sursaut, trempée de sueur et de larmes. Un rêve. Un fichu rêve. Je tente de sourire, mais n'obtient qu'une grimace. Non, ce n'est franchement pas drôle. Si maintenant je cauchemarde de mes amis qui me jettent, c'est que quelque chose va mal. Il doit y avoir un problème chez moi, ce n'est pas le genre de « rêve » que devrait faire une jolie fille comme moi. Je devrais rêver de beaux garçons, d'une histoire d'amour parfaite et romantique, d'une sortie au cinéma, ou même d'aller faire les boutiques…

J'entends un léger bruit dans ma cuisine et sursaute. Il y a de cela 3 mois, je ne me serai même pas étonnée. Natsu, ce charognard, ce vautour des restes au fond du frigidaire. Mais maintenant que Lissana est de retour, je n'existe plus vraiment… même si l'idée dun petit quelque chose pour remplir son estomac vorace pourrait le décider à venir… Je me dirige donc vers le lieu incriminé sur la pointe des pieds, une lampe dans la main. Je manque de l'exploser sur Loki, qui l'esquive de justesse.

- **Ouahhh ! Mais t'es folle ma belle ! Je t'ai fait quoi ?** , me lance l'esprit en question, les yeux ronds et l'air déboussolé

\- **Désolée** , je lance, penaude. **Pas fait exprès.**

- **Tu devrais être habituée aux squatteurs pourtant ! Avec Natsu et Happy qui vivent presque chez toi…**

Sans le savoir, il vient de réveiller une douleur dans ma poitrine. Une douleur aiguë, cruelle et qui détruit tout sur son passage.

\- **Non...il ne vient plus. Plus maintenant que je suis passée au second plan…**

\- **Oh, désolé.**

Loki n'ignore en rien ce qui se passe en ce moment à la guilde. Il sait que je me sens seule et donc vient me voir de temps en temps. Je ne devrais même pas m'étonner de le voir là. Je devrais, au cntraire, être satisfaite d'avoir encore un ami qui s'inquiète pour moi. Pourtant, c'est avec tristesse que je décèle une part de regret de l'avoir trouvé, lui, et non pas Natsu…

\- **Pas grave. Que faisais tu ?,** je lance, désespérée de ne pas trouver un autre sujet de conversation que celui qui m'a ravagée.

\- **Oh, moi ?,** répond-il. Il attrape une assiette qui me semble pleine et me la tend. **Surprise ma belle !**

Surprise ? Je le suis, c'est certain. A force d'être seule, j'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait que d'être dorlotée.

\- **Me...merci Lo'.**

\- **De rien ma belle. Je ferais tout pour toi tu sais ?! Même la vaisselle !**

Je lui souris, tout de même interloquée… un homme qui fait la vaisselle ? Un sourire moqueur, je réponds à sa pique :

\- **On verra ça tout à l'heure Mr. Je-n'ai-aucun-défaut.**

Il me sorti un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice et je commençais alors à manger, sous le regard protecteur de mon Lion favori.

Apres ce repas improvisé (pour moi), il rentra dans son monde et moi dans le mien : Fairy Tail.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Quoique je n'aie pas vraiment le choix : j'étais seule. J'ouvris la grande porte en silence, pour remarquer un attroupement autour d'une table. Natsu et Gray, pour changer, se prenait au bras de fer. De forces égales, la partie était assez serrée. Et tout le monde les fixaient.

* * *

 **~ PDV Normal ~**

Au moment où Natsu frappa son adversaire sous la table, pour l'obliger à lâcher, la bagarre éclata. Le traitant de tricheur, "l'iceberg" venait de lui sauter dessus et ils nous offrirent une bagarre digne de ce nom, comme toujours. Si Fairy Tail avait bien une réputation, en dehors de celle de toujours réussir ses missions haut la main, c'était bien la baston !

Enfin, tout le monde disparus quand ils sautèrent sur une table occupée uniquement par une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, et firent tomber sa part de gâteau à la fraise, le fameux fraisier de Mira. Les deux combattants se figèrent, soudain conscients du vide autour d'eux, et du silence lourd de sens au cœur de la guilde réputée pour son bruit. Un tel silence ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le dragon était réveillé.

La jeune femme a l'apparence si sereine se leva alors, et ... **SCÈNE CENSURÉE** ( _cause : violence extrême_ ). Enfin, pour tout dire, un beau mage aux cheveux bleus fini par la calmer, ce qui résultait du miracle. Mirajane, aux anges de voir ce couple enfin...en couple quoi, -depuis le temps qu'elle s'escrimait pour les placer ensemble- rigolait avec Kana Alberona, éternelle célibataire de la guilde et grande amie de notre Cupidon de service. Natsu Dragneer et Gray Fulbuster agonisaient dans un coin, chacun avec leur infirmière attitrée : pour notre mage de glace, j'ai nommé la jolie Jubia, mage puissant d'eau. Pour notre cracheur de flammes, la magnifique Lissana, mage des transformations et petite sœur miraculée de Mirajane et Elfman. Miraculée, youpi…

* * *

 **~ PDV Lucy ~**

Une fois la colère d'Erza passée, nous sortîmes tous de nos refuges de fortune. Je rigolais face à Gray et sa glue inlassable aux cheveux bleus. Mais ce sourire disparu bien vite. Avec l'élu de mon cœur, se trouvait la rescapée, la miraculée, la disparue revenue d'entre les morts. Ma remplaçante depuis son retour. Des larmes perlèrent dans mes grands yeux noisette et je reculais. Je refusais de voir cela. Ce futur couple si parfait qui avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états de manière puérile. J'avais honte de réagir ainsi, d'être si jalouse… et de tellement souffrir d'une histoire pourtant impossible dès le début.

Ma meilleur amie et confidente, Levy, la seule à connaître mes sentiments –et à se souvenir de ma misérable et douloureuse existence- vint me voir.

\- **Comment te sens-tu Lu-chan ?**

\- **Bien…,** soufflais-je, perdue.

\- **Hey, bunny-girl. Reprends toi. T'es pâle comme...comme un truc blanc.**

Je pouffais, revigorée par les tentatives d'humour de ce dragon-slayer amoureux. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Pas de rivaux ou de "soucis de couple". Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour aussi pur que sincère. Le couop de foudre était rare de nos jours, et j'avais eu la malchance d'en subir un et de ne pas connaitre un réciprocité. J'étais heureuse pour ma Levy, je ne souhaitais que son bonheur.

\- **Ouais, on va dire sa comme ça** , ajoutai-je.

\- **C'est encore à cause de "lui" ?,** demanda-t-elle, en connaissant pourtant déjà la réponse.

Je hochais la tête. Elle me prit dans ses bras. J'y restais un peu, puis vit le couple disparaitre dehors. Je soupirai et regagnai ma place avec mes deux amis. Apres une discussion fatidique sur "l'amour et ses avantages", je retournais chez moi.

Sur le chemin, des rires me firent m'arrêter...

* * *

 **~ PDV Natsu ~**

Je rigolais avec Lissana, dans une petite ruelle. Nous avions crus bon de nous arrêter ici, avec cette neige. Mais comme cela empirait, on s'était juste abrités sous un portique et on attendait la fin de cette foutue avalanche blanchâtre. On discutait donc de tout et de rien. C'était plutôt sympa.

\- **Avoue que c'est vrai.**

\- **J'ai rien à dire. C'est confidentiel !**

\- **Bah oui, c'est ça ! Avoue le : Tu es raide dingue de Lucy !**

\- **Lissana ! Pas si fort.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Elle n'habite pas si loin ! Et si elle entendait ça ! Je devrais répondre quoi ? "Oui, en effet, je te ment depuis le premier jour..." Et puis quoi encore ! Je préfère continuer à mentir à cette fille plutôt que de tout dire ! Elle le prendrait comment ? Et puis en plus on lui ment tous. Toute la guilde le sait.**

\- **Sauf elle,** compléta Lissana.

\- **Sauf elle** , affirmais-je. **Et Levy, ainsi qu'acier. Eux ne sont pas au courant...**

...pas au courant que je suis dingue d'elle. Ils le savent tous. Oups, pas assez vigilant. Je devais baver sur elle plus souvent que je le pensai.

\- **Mais sinon oui, on lui ment tous. Surtout depuis ton retour.**

Oui. Depuis son retour, tout le monde cache bien plus mon amour. Personne n'imagine que Lucy nous croient amoureux, Lissana et moi. Depuis son retour, on est tous persuadés qu'elle aime quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Pour ne pas dévier ses sentiments, on cache donc tous mon propre amour. C'est très utile. Sans ça, ils auraient tout cafté !

Elle me mit une petite bourrade dans l'épaule. Bourrade qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser un peu plus et elle recula. Glissant sur une plaque de verglas, elle s'écrasa droit sur moi. Pour finir en m'embrassant. Figé, je ne bougeais pas. II se passait quoi au juste ?

* * *

 **~ PDV Lucy ~**

Je tendis l'oreille. Oui, des rires et des bribes de mots. Puis des phrases :

\- **... Lucy !**

\- **Lissana ! Pas si fort.**

Je me figeais à la voix de Natsu. Ils parlaient de moi et il ne voulait pas que d'autre entendent.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Elle n'habite pas si loin !**

... Non, il ne voulait pas que MOI j'entende. J'écoutais la suite, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- **...Et si elle entendait ça ! Je devrais répondre quoi ? "Oui, en effet, je te ment depuis le premier jour..." Et puis quoi encore ! Je préfère continuer à mentir à effet fille plutôt que de tout dire ! Elle le prendrait comment ? Mal ! Et puis en plus on lui ment tous. Toute la guilde le sait.**

\- **Sauf elle** , compléta Lissana.

- **Sauf elle** , affirma Natsu. **Et Levy, ainsi qu'acier. Eux ne sont pas au courant.**

Des mensonges ? Que des mensonges et il admet ne pas vouloir me le dire. L'homme que j'aime depuis plus de 2 ans, depuis notre première rencontre, me ment. Il n'est en fait pas mon ami. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ils me mentent tous ! Je suis encore plus seule qu'avant que je ne quitte pas maison.

- **Mais sinon oui, on lui ment tous. Surtout depuis ton retour.**

Je sens des larmes commencer à couler et ce que je vis m'achevais littéralement : ils s'embrassaient. C'était fini. J'eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait littéralement sous mes pieds, et du me retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Je me mis à courir vers mon petit logis, paniquée et en larmes. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Arrivée, j'étais mes bottes et ma veste, fit sécher mes chaussettes et prit une décision. Je me couchais, le cœur gros et les yeux rougis. Le lendemain, j'invoquais Virgo et Aries, leur donnât quelques ordres. J'invoquais ensuite Loki, à qui je racontais tout l'histoire. J'avais un peu peur de me pointer là-bas toute seule, je dois dire. Il accepta donc de m'y accompagner cette fois. Pour cette dernière fois.

Nous partions donc pour ce nid de serpents.

* * *

Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris la porte en grand. Là, la majorité de la guilde le fixa. J'étais habillée comme d'habitude, mais je restais neutre, et mon garde du corps semblait dégouté par cette guilde. Mira me salua de la main, et je l'ignorais superbement. Levy et son mec n'étant pas là, j'étais encerclée de menteurs. Qui ne me considéraient pas comme une amie. Mais comme un bouche trou en attendant le retour de la miraculée. Je refusais désormais encore plus qu'avant de prononcer son nom.

Je traversai le grand hall, suivis par des regards anxieux. Je n'avais jamais réagis comme cela. Tous craignaient le pire. S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison…

J'entrais dans le bureau de Makarof, sans toquer ni patienter. Adieu, la petite bonniche naïve.

\- **Ma petite Lucy, que puis-je pour toi ?**

Je fus directe. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre ici. J'y avais déjà perdu 2 années, c'était suffisant…

\- **Master, je quitte Fairy Tail.**


	2. Je pars

Fiction toujours en cours de réécriture. Ce chapitre y est passé ! RIP ^^

Pour vos coms :

Krokmou83 : Merci pour ton com, le premier que j'ai reçu ;)

Emmatail : eh bien pour maintenant la suite ! Je posterais un chapitre tous les trois à quatre jours, pour prendre un peu d'avance. Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Lecteur : Oui, en effet. Encore une fiction clichée de Fairy Tail. Eh bien, vois-tu, c'est ma 1ère fiction sur ce thème et j'avais besoin d'une base solide, que j'ai pu m'inspirer grâce à ce que je lis.

* * *

\- **Quoi ?** S'exclama le maître.

\- **Vous avez bien compris. Je quitte Fairy Tail. Immédiatement.**

 **\- Pourquoi ma petite Lucy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

\- **Plus rien ne va, maître. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. J'ai été remplacée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Lissana les rends heureux. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.**

\- **Mais enfin, Lucy. Lissana ne te remplace pas !,** me répondit Makarof, légèrement offusqué par mon accusation pourtant fondée.

\- **Si Master. Ils ne viennent plus me voir. Ils m'ignorent.**

\- **Mais enfin, elle vient juste de revenir ! Nous la croyons tous morte. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit vivante, et tu devrais le comprendre au lieu d'être jalouse… je ne te reconnais plus ma petite Lucy. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour tes amis.**

J'hésite. Il semble hésitant, mais prend la défense de ma rivale. Je ne compte pas me laisser convaincre, ni même influencer. C'est ma décision. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ…

\- **Mes « amis », comme vous dites, ont dû oublier mon existance… Master. Je ne compte plus rester. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.**

Prononcer ces mots me tue. Me détruis de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas partir et quitter, Erza et Gray, Gajeel et Levy, Mira et le maître, Wendy et les exceeds, ainsi que mon Natsu... mon Natsu… simplement Natsu. Il ne m'appartient plus. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'ai appartenu un jour, moi et mon côté possessif…

\- **Sur ces mots, je vous dis adieu !**

Je me retourne et ouvre la porte à la volée, Loki sur mes talons. Il s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules.

\- **Ça va aller ?**

\- **Oui** , je souffle. **Ça va aller.**

\- **Tu en es certaine ? Saches que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !**

\- **Merci Loki. Merci.**

* * *

Je sors et tous me regarde. Erza s'approche.

\- **Lucy, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air énervée.**

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, excédée, quand la voix du maître me coupa.

\- **Lucy ! En est tu sure ? Ne fais pas cela, je t'en prie. Reste parmi nous.**

\- **Non maître. Je quitte Fairy Tail et je ne reviendrai jamais.**

Tous écarquillent les yeux. Natsu s'approche de moi, les yeux brillants,

\- **Luce...c'est une blague, pas vrai ? Tu...tu ne comptes pas vraiment partir ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu restes en vrai !**

\- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis juste Lucy. Et non, c'est sérieux. Je pars.**

Il tente de s'approcher pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais Loki le repousse. Je le remercie du regard, regard que mon ancien ami ne loupe pas.

\- **Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu refuses que je te touche ? Je t'ai fait quoi bon dieu ?! Luce, quoi ?**

\- **Ecoute, reste avec Lissana, ok ? Vous...vous allez tr...Très bien ensemble ! Je vous souhaite d'être heureux…**

Je ne suis même pas sûre de le penser. J'aimerai le penser. Mais mon égoïsme prend le dessus et je pourrais aller jusqu'à souhaiter la mort de la jeune ressucitée. Après tout, morte une fois ou deux, rien ne change… Je fuis et claque la porte derrière moi.

Je ne compte pas revenir.

Je cours vers la gare, Loki collé derrière moi. Une fois le train arrêté, je grimpe, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **~ PDV Natsu ~**

Je suis bouche bée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle réagis comme ça ?

\- **C'était quoi ça ? Maître !, demande Erza.**

Pour une fois, elle est aussi perplexe que moi.

Makarof soupire et commence ses explications. A la fin, nous sommes choqués...

\- **Qu...quoi ? Comment ça, elle se sentait oubliée ?**

\- **Il se trouve que vous passiez plus de temps avec Lissana qu'avec elle, elle s'est senti oubliée. Puis, il a du se passer quelques chose hier soir, en rentrant de la guilde. Pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.**

 **\- Mais, je...,** commençais-je. **Comme vous le savez tous...**

Je regarde Levy et Gajeel

 **-...ou presque tous, je suis amoureux de Lucy. Il se trouve que Lissana me donne des conseils pour l'approcher. Je...depuis deux mois j'essaie de tout lui avouer, mais j'étais trop gêné !**

\- **Quant à moi, Mira m'a demander de surveiller Lissana, au cas où elle aurait des soucis pour se repérer, après sa disparition,** ajoute Erza.

Je regarde autour de moi. La concernée N°2, notre chère Lissana, est absente. Je me souviens maintenant qu'elle est partie hier soir, après notre petite discussion...discussion qui aurait un rapport avec son départ, a Lucy ? Non, j'ai juste dit que je l'aimais.

... Elle a du mal comprendre ...

Gajeel intervint alors.

\- **En fait, elle est juste comme sa sœur : elle adore créer des couples. Hors, certains d'entre nous en ont un peu besoin...que ce soit Gray, Natsu, Jubia, et même Erza.**

Cette dernière rougie comme une tomate.

\- **Mais bien sûr que non** , la contredit Mira, qui n'aime pas être remplacée en tant que Cupidon. **Moi je le dit tout haut : on est des colères et on ne sait pas garder un secret ! Les seuls à être avec elle sont ceux qui ne sont pas au courant pour Natsu...**

C'est mon tour de rougir.

\- **...on allait tous balancer Natsu et son amour. Et sans le faire exprès, on a tous délaissé Lucy pour ne pas cafter...**

Elle blêmit peu à peu en prononçant ces mots. Elle a maintenant un air horrifié, et tous l'imite assez vite. Oui, je suis proche de Lissana pour savoir comment dragueur Lucy, et les autres ne voulait pas me trahir...

\- **C'est ma faute...**

\- **Mais bien sûr que non !, tente de me réconforter Gray. C'est notre faute à tous. Mira a raison...on l'a fait sans le faire exprès !**

Et là, un cri retentit.

\- **Mais alors qu'attendez-vous les enfants ?,** cria Makarof. **Allez le lui dire. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça ! Retenez-la !**

Je fonce, défonçant la porte au passage. Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard. Je le SENS. Elle est partie. J'arrive et regarde le train quitter Magnolia, mon cœur à bord.

\- **Non...Lucy.**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lucy ~**

Je regarde le train quitter la gare. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ils s'aiment, le reste m'a remplacée. Ce n'est plus ma famille. Contrairement à mes pensées, je verse quelques larmes en regardant Natsu sur le quai, l'air perdu.

Loki me prit dans ses bras.

\- **Tout va bien ma belle.**

Je me blotti dans ses bras et m'y endort. Adieu Magnolia. C'est la fin d'un rêve et le début d'une vie.


	3. Je revis

**~ PDV Lucy ~**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore ce fichu cauchemar. Il me suit, sans cesse. Le visage de Natsu, paniqué et perdu, sur le quai de cette gare, me hante.  
Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'ai perdu ma guilde, mes amis, ma famille et celui que j'aimais en une seule journée. C'est le gros lot !  
Je me lève et Loki apparaît. Il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est flagrant. Il y a de quoi. Je m'en veux de l'inquiéter, mais je suis dans un cercle sans fin…  
Il s'occupe de moi depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Enfin je crois, je ne compte plus les jours. Depuis ce jour-là.

\- **Hey Lulu ! Alors, tu manges quoi** , tente Loki d'un air enjoué.

Je réponds, de l'air morne et fatigué qui accompagne mon visage depuis tout ce temps passée hors de la guilde.

\- **Nan, pas faim. Désolée Loki.  
** Il esquisse un sourire. Il a peur pour moi. Je ne me nourris plus, je ne dors que très peu et c'est pour faire des cauchemars. J'ai trop perdu d'un coup. On ne se relève pas d'un coup pareil. C'est à mourir. Et pas de rire.

\- **Désolée. Je...je vais dans ma chambre.  
** Depuis deux mois, je loue un studio d'une chambre, une cuisine, un salon-salle à manger, une salle de bain et un petit toilette. Simple et pas très cher. Je le paie avec mes économies. Je ne sors plus, donc plus de missions. Ma vie ressemble plus à de la survie qu'autre chose. Je suis perdue.  
Mais je dois me reprendre. Pour Loki. Pour le reste de mes esprits. Je dois rester une maitresse digne de ce nom, ou ils s'affaibliront avec moi. C'est mon devoir de les protéger.

Je récupère mon courrier, mais ce n'est pas le loyer. C'est une lettre de Sabertooth. Je me souviens de cette guilde rivale à Fairy Tail. J'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec Sting et Rogue, ainsi que Minerva. Cela avait fortement déplus a Natsu et au reste de la guilde. Mais j'étais bien avec eux.  
Je lis alors cette lettre.

* * *

" _Crocus, Guilde de Sabertooth, 2 mars  
Lucy,  
Cela fait plusieurs jours que je passe devant ta location pour aller à la guilde. Tu as l'air en piteux état avec ton esprit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à Fairy Tail, mais cela t'a marqué. Tu regardais par la fenêtre quand j'ai aperçus ta main : exemptée de toute marque de Fairy Tail. Les a tu enfin quittés ? T'es-tu rendue compte de ta valeur ?  
Saches que quelle que soit ta réponse, nous t'accueilleront à bras ouverts.  
Notre maître est décédé et Minerva a pris sa place. Elle a changé et pense ne pense plus qu'à notre bien. Elle t'apprécie toujours autant. Elle t'appelle sa sœur, c'est touchant. Elle me semblerait presque sentimentale.  
Tu lui manque.  
Tu nous manque.  
Nous apprécierons ton arrivée, le moral est bien bas en ce moment.  
Avec toute mon amitié_

 _Sting.E_ "

* * *

Depuis longtemps...cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti un tel sentiment. De la joie. La joie d'être appréciée, d'être attendue. Je suis désirée…  
Je rigole légèrement. Loki, surpris d'entendre ce son mi-cristallin mi-enjoué, se précipite vers moi. Je le regarde, les yeux brillants d'espoir, et je déclare :  
\- **Je rejoins Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **~ PDV Natsu ~**

Le moral est au plus bas. Elle est partie. Lucy est partie. Notre joie est partie. Je ne sais plus que penser.  
Nous sommes tous déprimés, sans exception, mais nous le montrons différemment des uns des autres. Kana ne boit plus. Elle dit que ça l'écœure. Elfman ne dit plus que nous sommes tous des "Hommes". L'unité Raijin reste avec Luxus, qui s'ennuie a mourir. Comme d'habitude ça, pour lui, rien d'inhabituel. Erza ne mange plus de fraisiers. Elle ne dispute plus les gens qui se battent, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile, plus personne ne se bat...enfin, ça c'était quand j'étais là...je ne viens plus beaucoup. Je préfère rester chez moi.  
C'est affreux la culpabilité que l'on ressent quand un membre de la guilde la quitte à cause de vous. Vous quitte. Pendant environ deux mois, on l'a recherchée partout...pour s'excuser. Lui expliquer nos actions, si cruelles soient-elles. Le lui dire. Lui dire que je l'aime.  
Mais rien à faire. A croire qu'elle a tout simplement disparu de cette terre. Cette idée m'effraie. Et si elle avait...non, Loki ne l'aurais pas laissée faire ça. Même si il nous en veut énormément.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant du lion, je le vois de temps en temps...non, pas au zoo. Je parle du lion des constellations. Il vient. Parfois. Il reste assez éloigné de la guilde, ou même de ma maison. Il nous regarde, et quand j'essaie d'aller lui parler, POUF, il disparaît.

Il me manque lui aussi. Mais surtout ma Luce. Je continue de payer son loyer, et donc je peux dormir chez elle. De là, je vois Loki. Je ne sais pas s'il lui dit tout ce qu'il voit. Si c'est elle qui l'envoie. Mais je ne sais pas tout ça. Je me réveille chaque matin tranquillement, regrettant de ne pas être réveillé par la force. Par sa force qui m'éjecte de son lit, en me hurlant dessus de ne plus dormir avec elle. Je suis maso, je sais...mais je l'aime tellement. Bordel ! J'aurais dû le lui dire au lieu d'avoir l'air si distant. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Que je me suis éloigné.  
Cela me manque aussi de la voir courir avec Happy, quand celui-ci l'embête. De la voir discuter avec Mira, rigoler avec Erza, ou encore boire avec Kana...bon dieu, je suis accro ou quoi ?  
Je me lève du lit. Du sien. Vide, de nouveau.

Je dois retourner à la guilde, nous devons encore chercher. Fouiller chaque guilde ou leur demander de l'aide !

Je file vers le bâtiment, jadis le plus bruyant de tout Magnolia, et ouvre la porte à la volée.  
\- **Eh, tous ! On doit la retrouver ! On n'a pas de le droit de baisser les bras ! C'est notre amie non ?  
** Un gros blanc succède à ma surprenante annonce. Le genre de blanc qui veut dire " _nan mais t'es fou ou quoi ?"_ Et pourtant, ils se lèvent peu à peu et acquiescent.  
\- **Aye !** , lance le petit neko bleu porte bonheur.  
\- **Retrouvons Lu-chan !,** lance une Levy plus que réjouie que jamais.  
Gajeel, rassuré de la voir sortir de sa période de dépression, nous sourit.  
\- **Oui ! Nous n'avons pas encore assez bien chercher !,** lance Erza, un nouveau fraisier dans la main.

* * *

 **~ PDV Loki ~**

Je dévisage ma "maîtresse". Elle semble aller mieux. Enfin. J'ai bien cru ne jamais pourvoir la sortir de cette "vie" si lamentable. Enfin, techniquement, je ne l'en ait pas sortie. Non, tout semble montrer que c'est cette lettre qui l'en a sortie.  
Elle sourit de nouveau, l'air aux anges. Rassurée. Aimée.  
Bon, j'aurais préféré qu'elle annonce "Je rejoins Blue Pegasus, ou Lamia Scale...", mais bon, c'est déjà une évolution phénoménale.  
Je soupire.  
\- **Ok.**  
Elle me sourit. Un sourire comme je n'en voyais plus, délicat et éclatant de bonheur. Si elle retrouve un sens à sa vie comme ça, alors je suis prêt à accepter n'importe laquelle de ses idées saugrenues. Même rejoindre cette guilde d'apparence si rude.  
Je me dis qu'elle oubliera bien vite cette histoire. Qu'il n'en restera plus aucune trace, grâce à cette lettre. Mais je changeais bien vite d'avis quand je la vit enfiler un tee-shirt noir qui dénudais une épaule, un short bleu foncé et des bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.  
Lucy avait changé. La trahison de sa guilde l'avait marquée à vie. Elle ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt. Mais si, grâce au changement, elle s'en sortait, alors je l'accompagnerai où qu'elle aille.  
Je fis celui qui n'a rien remarquer et lui sourit. On sortit bien vite, et nous avons filé jusqu'au QG des tigres.


	4. Je me reconstruis

Coucou, voici donc la suite tant demandée, mais d'abord, réponses à vos com's !

Ic'ilver : bah la Voila !

Merci aux deux lecteurs / lectrices de m'avoir mise en favorite !

* * *

 **~ PDV Sting ~**

Je me levais assez vite et enfila un tee-shirt blanc, avec un vieux jean délavé. Je mangeais ce que je trouvais dans le placard et fila jusqu'à la guilde. J'y retrouvais mes amis. Orga et Rufus entrain de parier sur le vainqueur du combat des deux mages de feu de la guilde. Minerva et Lucy qui papotaient dans un coin, à l'abri des ondes ténébreuses de Rogue. Il boudait. Frosh était assis à côté de lui, l'imitant. Lector l'y rejoint. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais Frosh lui répondit.

\- **Frosh pense la même chose.**

Je pouffais. Sa phrase fétiche. Personne ne savait d'où il tenait ça.

Je regardais ensuite Lucy.

Elle avait changée...

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 mois qu'elle nous avait rejoint. Passée d'une jeune fille vive et joyeuse à une jeune femme plus sombre et sérieuse, presque malheureuse. Mais son regard avait retrouvé cette étincelle si spéciale qui faisait qu'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle était plus renfermée qu'a Fairy Tail, mais elle vivait, ici.

Elle avait gagné en puissance. Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle pouvait invoquer plus de 4 esprits et avait appris la magie d'emprunt : elle copiait et empruntait le pouvoir d'une personne à moins de dix mètres d'elle. Elle nous battait donc tous. Redoutable, magnifique et attirante. Une femme très adulée.

Mais c'était moi qui avais gagné. Elle avait beau être plus froide, notre amitié y avait joué pour beaucoup. Nous nous étions peu à peu rapprochés, passé d'amis à confident, puis de confident a un peu plus.

Un jour, je l'avais embrassée. Et, à ma plus grande joie, elle y avait répondu. Nous vivions donc comme le couple que nous étions.

Le plus important de Crocus.

Le plus populaire.

Le plus connu.

Le plus puissant.

Je connaissais son passé. Qu'elle avait aimé ce Natsu. Qu'elle l'aimait toujours, aussi. Mais ça, elle refusait de l'avouer.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux.

Il appartient à son passé. Un jour, elle assumera l'aimer.

Et elle devra choisir. Entre nous deux.

Je l'aime. Je ne veux que son bonheur. Et il est clair qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça.

Plus qu'avant avoir rejoint notre guilde, d'après Loki.

Moins qu'avant avoir quitté Fairy Tail. Qu'avant avoir appris les trahisons de sa famille. D'avoir vu celui qu'elle aime en embrasser une autre, puis ne pas comprendre son départ.

Mais ça, je n'y pouvais rien. Elle ne redeviendra pas comme avant ses "découvertes". Cela l'avait marquée. Blessée. Détruite.

Je l'aiderai a s'en relever. Si je le peux. S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. Pourtant, quand elle était dans mes bras, je retrouvais son sourire. Désormais si rare, elle ne le confiait qu'à moi. J'étais le privilégié de son cœur.

* * *

 **~ PDV Erza ~**

Nous y voilà. Nous rentrions a Fairy Tail après trois mois de recherches à travers les guildes. Je désespérais de retrouver un jour notre Lucy.

Natsu déprimait. Il se battait avec hargne dès qu'il le pouvait, cherchait Gray, ou moi-même, et espérait une attaque ennemie.

Il ne cherchait qu'à s'occuper l'esprit.

Nous n'avions rien vu venir. Comment croire qu'elle les croirait ensemble.

Nous avions découvert ça il y a quelques mois. Natsu, trop sonné par tout ça, n'avait rien dit. C'était Lissana qui nous avait expliqué la soirée. La dernière avec Lucy.

Les paroles qu'elle avait pu comprendre de travers. Et le baiser accidentel.

Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas vu quand ils se sont séparés, gênés par cet incident. Elle n'a pas dut en supporter plus. Et n'a pas compris que ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle a loupé les explications. Elle a souffert. A fui.

Natsu était choqué.

\- **Qu...quoi ? Elle a cru que...que Lissana et-et moi, on... ?**

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oui, j'eu pitié pour lui.

Celle qu'il aimait l'avait quitté, en croyant qu'il était en couple avec celle qui était juste sa meilleure amie. C'est comme si je partais après avoir vu Jellal avec Lucy ou Mira.

Affreux.

Horrible.

Impensable.

...

Et lui. Il ne l'avait pas très bien prit.

Il aurait tant voulu tout lui expliquer. Mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

On avait beau la chercher, elle restait introuvable.

Tout comme la bonne humeur de Natsu.

* * *

 **~ PDV Gray ~**

Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être à la place de la pauvre Salamandre. Il errait du matin au soir, cherchant une personne qu'il savait ne jamais trouver.

Et pourtant, nous la cherchions.

Mais nous ne savions rien. Avait-elle rejoins une guilde ? Dans quelle ville était-elle ? Etait-elle toujours vivante ?

Nous rentrions alors dans la guilde. Erza, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla et moi. Le petit groupe. Sans Lucy.

Oui, c'est vrai que nous désespérions de la retrouver.

La guilde était toujours aussi abattue.

A notre retour, ils levèrent tous des yeux remplis d'espoir vers nous.

D'un signe de tête, nous détruisions leurs espoirs de nous voir revenir avec elle.

On cherchait depuis si longtemps.

Levy fouillait les journaux, Mira regardait toutes les lacrima-vision, les autres fouillaient les villes, les guildes, demandaient...

Mais rien pour le moment. Pourtant, je sentais que nous allions la retrouver.

Rien n'était perdu.

Non, rien.

Apres tout, nous étions de Fairy Tail, non ?!

* * *

 **~ PDV Sting ~**

Je me dirigeais en courant vers ma guilde. La veille, je l'avais quittée avec Lucy. Elle avait filé avant mon réveil, mais c'était moi qui avait été prévenu le premier : j'étais le seul à la maison.

Je défonçais (une fois de plus) les portes de Sabertooth et entrais.

- **Tous ! J'ai une grande nouvelle : le** ** _Sorcerer_** **va faire une édition spéciale Sabertooth, journal et lacrima vision !**

Ils étaient tous ravis. Lucy aussi, même si elle sembla hésiter. Je m'approchais donc d'elle.

\- **Il y a un problème, ma puce ? Je pensais pourtant que tu serais contente : nous serons les principaux concernés dans le reportage ! Le couple principal.**

\- **Ce n'est pas que je suis pas contente Sting...juste qu'après ce reportage, ils sauront où je suis.**

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça...en effet. Et ils viendraient sans doute la chercher.

\- **Eh bien on leur collera la raclée qu'ils méritent pour t'avoir abandonnée. Et devant les journalistes en plus !**

Lucy hésite. Plus elle fit un sourire magnifique. Un de ceux que je ne voyais plus souvent.

\- **Oh que oui ! Qu'ils viennent !**


	5. J'assume

**~ PDV Lucy ~**

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Les journalistes du Sorcerer arrivent dans quelques heures, et je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Quand ils me filmeront, les autres de Fairy Tail sauront alors où me trouver. Mais je n'avais rien à craindre. Ils n'avaient pas réagis quand je suis partie (à un peu oublier l'épisode "Natsu la cherche sur les quais de la gare de Magnolia"). Alors, même s'ils viennent, cela ne sera pas pour me récupérer, juste pour se foutre de moi. Et je prouverais être heureuse. Et bien plus puissante que jamais. J'espère qu'ils regretteront de m'avoir jetée.

J'enfile un haut qui dénude mes épaules et mon ventre, tout en couvrant le haut de mes bras, de couleurs bleu et noir. Je mets ensuite un jean gris, mes clés dans la pochette dorée-noire a la ceinture. Je mets aussi ma chaîne en forme de croix, qui fait plusieurs tours de mon cou. Je me maquille de manière provocante, mais pas non plus comme une prostituée. J'ai un honneur et une réputation à tenir !

Je m'admire dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. Je me préfère ainsi. Je suis plus belle, redoutable et provocante. Je suis bien. Je me trouve belle et désirable.

J'arrive à la guilde. Trois journalistes sont déjà là. Ils discutent avec Minerva et Aqualia, une amie.

\- **Oui, nous sommes des mages de rangs S** , entendis-je dire Minerva.

\- **En effet. Moi je contrôle l'eau, la glace et la vapeur. Minerva les champs de forces, les illusions, la teleportation, ... Et Minerva est notre leader !**

\- **Ouah, c'est extraordinaire ! Et où est notre mage S canon et redoutable ?** , demande Rufus.

\- **Ici !** , hurle Sting.

Minerva s'apprête à se moquer de lui, a lui dire qu'ils ne parlent pas de lui, mais remarque en même temps que moi qu'il m'entraîne vers eux. Ah, ils parlaient bien de moi… oups…

\- **Lucy Heartfilia ! Mage de rang S, a battus plusieurs mages sacrés et possède toutes les clées d'or ! Vous êtes géniale !**

Je dois avouer que je suis assez gênée.

\- **Oui, c'est moi. Enfin je crois…**

\- **Extraordinaire !**

Il a l'air de beaucoup aimer ce mot.

\- **Et Sting Eucliffe ! Chasseur de dragon de lumière.**

\- **Ouais c'est moi !**

\- **Le couple le plus désiré de l'année ! Extraordinaire !**

Je rougis. Lui pas.

\- **Bah ouais ! Un couple de beaux blonds canons !**

\- **Et puissants ! Extraordinaires !**

\- **Pffff...Vous en faites des tonnes** , je râle.

Sting se rapproche de moi et me chuchote :

\- **C'est le but mon cœur…**

\- **Bien. Tout ça est extraordinaire...maintenant, nous allons tourner ce reportage !**

Cela se passa en deux jours, en suivant cette organisation...

* * *

 ** _Jour 1 : La guilde_**

 _~ Présentation de la guilde, de son passé et de ses passages aux tournois._

 _~ Présentation des membres normaux._

 _~ Présentation de notre maître (Minerva)._

 _~ Présentation des mages de rangs S._

 _~ Présentation de mon couple, LE couple le plus envié et désiré !_

 ** _Jour 2 : Nous_**

 _~ Reportage sur mon couple._

 _~ Film sur une démonstration de nos pouvoirs et d'un combat ensemble._

 _~ Présentation de notre vie en générale._

 _~ Récit de notre passé respectif._

 _~ Pour finir avec un petit film, nous en mission rapide._

* * *

Tout se passa relativement bien. Bon, cela dégénéra légèrement lorsque je dus raconter mon passé, mais j'assumais.

\- **Bien, a votre tour Mlle Heartfilia. Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusque ici ?**

\- **Eh bien, a vrai dire, je suis née dans une famille très riche. Mais comme mon mon père ne s'occupait pas vraiment de moi, depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai fugué à l'âge de 16 ans.**

\- **Extraordinaire ...ensuite ?**

\- **Je me suis retrouvée dans une guilde plutôt sympa. J'avais un groupe composé de 4 membres que j'adorais, la guilde était ma nouvelle famille. Nous faisions missions sur missions et on se protégeait les uns les autres. J'avais enfin trouvé l'amour, même si je ne lui ai jamais avoué !**

\- **Une vie passionnante. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Ils sont décédés ?**

Je grince des dents. Je n'ai jamais raconté ça a personne. Mais ils ont raison. C'est juste mon passé. Quelques choses d'inutile. Quelque chose à oublier. Je raconte donc la suite de ma triste période à Fairy Tail.

\- **Non. Une jeune fille qui était passée morte y est revenue. Il s'est avéré que je n'étais qu'une simple remplaçante dans leurs cœurs. Même pour celui que j'aimais. Un soir, alors que je rentrais seule chez moi, après une nouvelle journée à être ostensiblement ignorée, je les aie surpris à s'embrasser. Ils parlaient de moi, disant que la guilde complète me mentait, que je ne devais rien savoir.**

\- **Oh...,** dit juste la journaliste. Elle semble peinée, presque choquée.

\- **Puis j'ai compris qu'ils m'avaient déjà tous remplacée. Que j'étais trop faible pour eux. Je suis allée voir le maître, et j'ai quitté la guilde. Depuis j'ai beaucoup changé. Physiquement comme mentalement. Je suis bien plus robuste, solide. Je suis très puissante et bas toute ma guilde.**

Sting me fit un clin d'œil à ce moment précis.

\- **Et avez-vous un message à faire passer à cette guide si...peu convenable ?**

Elle a l'air de vouloir les insulter. Mais elle passe à la télé. Elle doit rester neutre et garder un minimum de sang-froid. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire la touche. Au moins un peu.

\- **J'ai trouvé celui à qui j'étais destinée. Je l'aime. Je maudis cette guilde. Pour leur incompétence, leurs mensonges et leur faiblesse.**

...

\- **Malgré tout, merci à vous, si vous le regardez. Oui, j'ai changé. Mais grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé une vraie famille. Une sœur...**

Je me rapproche de Minvera, puis prend la main de Sting dans la mienne, le regard plus doux.

 **-...l'amour. Finalement, nous avons tous prit l'autre pour des remplaçants. Sauf que pour moi, c'était pour attendre de trouver ma vraie place.**

\- **Extraordinaire. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes heureuse Mlle Heartfilia.**

\- **Oui ! Très heureuse.**

\- **Votre histoire est…magnifique… Si je puis me permettre, quel est le nom de cette guilde, si je peux l'appeler ainsi** , ajoute-t-elle avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- **C'était Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **~ PDV Natsu ~**

J'étais surexcité. Nous l'avions retrouvée ! Mira épluchait les journaux, et un article était paru. "Reportage sur la mage constellations la plus forte de Fiore". C'était elle. J'en étais sûr. Plusieurs mois déjà, qu'elle avait quitté la guilde. En comprenant mal. Elle avait cru que j'aimais Lissana. Hors c'était un accident. Elle avait cru que nous l'avions oubliée. Hors ils ne voulaient juste pas lâcher sans faire exprès que je l'aimais. Quelles commères !

La lacrima commença. Nous la regardions tous...tout d'un coup, Lucy, aux couleurs de Sabertooth, apparue. Elle avait tellement changée.

…

Le reportage était terminé. Nous savions enfin ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Que nous avions raison. Elle était vraiment partie en croyant que nous l'avions remplacée. Nous avions raison. Et quelques part, c'était encore plus douloureux.

Elle nous haïssait. Elle avait avoué m'aimer, avant. Et en aimer un autre, maintenant. Sting Eucliffe...ce Don Juan chasseur de dragon ! J'avais eu ma chance, sans vraiment le savoir, et l'avais laissée passer. J'étais enragé. La guilde était dans tous ses états. Lucy n'était plus Lucy. Elle avait tellement changée. Mais c'était à cause d'un malentendu qu'elle était partie.

Nous allions donc la ramener.

Depuis son départ, la seule chose qui faisait que nous ne l'avions pas encore ramenée, c'était que nous ne savions pas où elle était. Maintenant, son lieu d'habitation n'est plus inconnu. Nous allons aller la chercher.

\- **Allons-y ! Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ! La preuve dans ce reportage. Allons-y !**

Ils me suivirent comme un seul homme.

Mais en sortant, la foule hurlait. Des enfants, des adultes, mages et humains, des adolescents, ...

\- **Honte sur vous !**

\- **Vous n'êtes pas une guilde !**

\- **Bande d'animaux !**

\- **Voyous ! Menteurs !**

Oula ! C'est quoi ça ?! Puis je me rappelle une chose... : le reportage où Lucy nous jettent et avoue son passé avec nous a été très populaire et suivi dans tout Fiore ! Ils nous haïssent aussi maintenant.

\- **Cela risque d'être légèrement plus compliqué que prévu…**


	6. Je fais face

**~ PDV Lucy ~**

L'interview a eu lieu il y a deux jours. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Fairy Tail. J'en déduis donc que je suis tranquille.  
Soit ils n'ont pas vu l'interview, soit ils se fichent bel et bien de mon existence.  
Même si je m'attendais beaucoup à la deuxième possibilité, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais en fait. Peut-être que j'attendais de voir ma guilde arriver, me supplier de les rejoindre à nouveau, s'excuser, me dire que je me trompe, qu'il y a une explication rationnelle a tout ça. Qu'ils ne m'ont jamais abandonnée.  
Et si cela arrivait, je sais ce que je répondrais...oui. Car, même si je me dis heureuse, je n'attends que leur arrivée depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis mon départ de Fairy Tail.  
J'attendais cette interview avec impatience. Car maintenant, ils savent où me trouver.  
Je soupire. Me voici de nouveau seule, dans ma chambre. Malheureuse, à attendre des gens qui je reviendrai jamais. Des gens qui m'ont oubliée, remplacée.

Je me lève et commence à enrager. Je leur en veux. Je leur en veux de m'avoir brisé le cœur. Je leur en veux de m'avoir jetée. Je leur en veux de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs. D'avoir cru qu'ils étaient ma famille.  
Et je me dis une chose inutile, car ils ne viendront pas...mais dans le cas contraire, ma réponse sera non ! Inutile, en effet. Me dire que je répondrais non à une question qui ne sera pas posée. A un moment dont je rêve depuis si longtemps mais qui n'arrivera jamais. Jamais.  
Oula, faut que je me reprenne ! Je ne veux pas déprimer à cause d'eux !

J'efface les traces du passage de me dernières larmes, je le remaquille, enfile un autre top noir a Manche en froufrou dégradées, des collants gris foncés, un short bleus foncés et de hautes bottes noires. Me changer m'aide à me rappeler que je suis différente maintenant. Que j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus une fée, je suis un redoutable tigre de rang S. Et que les fées, je les mange !

Je m'étire pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, ouvre ma fenêtre et reste là, comme ça, a l'air libre. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui couvre une partie de mon mur. Une chose me surprend : la couleur de mes yeux. En effet, ils virent du marron au rouge-bordeaux. J'avais déjà commencé à remarquer ce phénomène il y a quelques mois. Ils se foncent en même temps que mon humeur et ma personnalité. Je suis de plus en plus agressive et...méchante ? Non, juste différente. Plus sèche, plus froide. Plus moi. Je n'ai plus à me retenir, je suis qui je veux être, sans être jugée ou critiquée. Je suis respectée, et j'ai passé le cap d'en être gênée. J'en suis fière.  
J'entends la porte de ma guilde se briser et du raffut en bas. Je jette un coup d'œil en haut des grands escaliers de chêne et aperçoit des gens que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Que je rêvais de revoir. Et que j'ai peut de revoir. Eux.

\- **Bon, elle est où Luce ? **  
\- Ça te regarde pas la salamandre !,** lance mon petit copain.  
\- **Si, ça me regarde ! **  
\- Absolument pas !,** réplique Aqualia !  
\- **T'es qui toi ?** , lance haineusement...Jubia ?!  
\- **Ça te regarde pas non plus !,** répond de nouveau Aqualia.  
\- **Tu lui veux quoi a Luce ?,** demande Sting.****

Natsu devint "fumant".

 **\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'appeler Luce ! **  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi, Sting** , dit Rogue.  
\- **Tient, tu parles toi ?,** lance Gray.**

 ** **- **C'est son copain qui l'appelle ainsi !,** réplique Natsu.  
\- **Oh mais, je suis son copain.******

Un voile se pose sur le visage de Natsu. Il fulmine et murmure.

- **Plus pour longtemps.  
\- **Je vais te...!,** lance Sting.  
\- **STOP !,** rugirent simultanément Erza et Minerva.**

Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Deux des mages les plus dangereuses de Fairy Tail et Sabetooth. Un bon gros blanc.  
A l'entrée, les fées, pétrifiées. Au milieu de la guilde, ma guilde au complet. Sting, Minerva, Aqualia et Rogue tout devant. Mes amis. Et moi, en haut des grands escaliers, observant la scène, étonnée de les voir. Heureuse et brisée.

\- **Bien. Vous voulez lui dire quoi a Lulu ?**

Natsu devient encore plus furax.

\- **Cela ne te regarde pas non plus. Et puis pour vous c'est Lucy ! Pas Lulu ! C'est pour sa famille ça. **  
\- Mais on est sa famille, flammèche.  
\- Oh que non ! Vous êtes nos remplaçants. Le temps qu'elle se calme. Vous n'êtes RIEN !**  
Là, je vu rouge. On n'insulte pas ma famille, même pour ceux qui en faisait partie avant !  
\- **Vous n'êtes rien ! Ne rêve pas non plus. Elle est une tigresse de Sabertooth.  
** \- **Non ! Si** **!** , hurlèrent t-ils en cœur.  
Je descendis.  
\- **Cesse de dire des conneries ! Ferme la !**  
Les deux chasseurs de dragons se pétrifièrent. Natsu me regarda avec espoir.  
\- **Tu vois Sting. On est sa famille ! Elle te jette ! Elle...**  
\- **CESSE DE PARLER A MA PLACE !,** je rugit. **C'est à toi que je parlais Natsu. Je t'interdis de parler comme sa a mon copain !**  
Il perdit toutes ses couleurs, quand Sting sourit fièrement.  
\- **Mais, Luce...  
** \- **Lucy,** le coupais-je.  
\- **Hein ?**  
\- **Je suis Lucy. Pas Luce. Du moins pas pour toi !**  
\- **Quoi ?! Mais enfin, Luce...Lucy. Pourquoi ?**  
Je m'énerve rapidement.  
\- **Mais c'est pas clair crétin ?! J'ai un copain, une vie, une famille et une guilde. T'en fait plus partie maintenant dégage ! Vient pas me gâcher cette vie-là aussi !  
** Tous se sont tuent. Fairy Tail me regarde, atterrés. Sabertooth me regarde avec fierté. Malgré tout, je vois Natsu hésiter. Il refuse de me laisse. Cela me fait si plaisir. En même temps, c'est plus ce que je veux. Plus maintenant !  
Sting aperçoit son hésitation et réagis. Il s'approche de moi et...m'embrasse. Je m'accroche à son cou et le baiser redoubla d'ardeur. Nous finissons par nous lâcher, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Quand je me retourne vers le rose, celui-ci me regarde avec une expression de chien battu. Il a l'air de ne pas être loin de pleurer.  
 **\- Très bien** , dit-il sèchement **. Reste ici. On ne veut pas de toi.  
** Je sursaute. Je veux partir avec eux et rester ici. Je veux Natsu ET Sting. Je les aime tellement ! Mais j'ai une nouvelle vie… même si dire adieux à mon ancienne famille est difficile, c'est une porte à fermer. Définitivement…  
\- **Bien** , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.  
Je me retourne et part avec Sting et Rogue, sans oublier Frosh et Lector.  
Ils partent.**

* * *

 **~ PDV Natsu ~**  
Je suis ébahis.  
1\. Elle a changé.  
2\. Elle a un copain. Pour de vrai.  
3\. Elle ne m'aime plus.  
4\. Elle m'a jeté.  
Ça fait mal.

* * *

\- **Croyez moi ou non, j'ai l'impression que ça lui a fait mal de nous jeter** , dit Erza, sur le chemin du retour.  
\- **Je trouve aussi. Mais elle a fait des choix** , répondit Gray.  
\- **A nous de lui montrer que ce ne sont pas les bons** , dit Wendy.  
\- **Et elle reviendra vers nous** , lança Happy avec assurance.  
\- **J'en doute** , déprimais-je tout le monde.  
\- **Natsu ! Cela suffit !  
** \- **Mais Erza. Elle a une nouvelle vie. Elle ne veut plus de nous.  
** \- **On va la convaincre. Pour le moment, on va se prendre une location ici, pour la "surveiller" et mieux connaître la nouvelle Lucy.**


	7. Je comprends

**~ PDV Erza ~**

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que l'on observe notre petite tigresse. Elle vit sa vie, sans se douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant de notre présence.

Elle nous en veut c'est certain. Mais nous ne sommes pas responsables. Si juste elle acceptait de nous écouter. Même si c'est réellement impensable, impossible ... Je ne connais pas plus têtu qu'elle... A part Natsu. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont ensemble à merveille !

En parlant de lui, il déprime. Un coup il est énervé et veut aller démonter les tigres, l'autre il est si malheureux qu'on aurait presque l'envie de...l'achever (Nan mais vous vous attendiez a quoi ? On va le réconforter ? Et puis quoi encore !).

\- **Ça suffit Nat´ ! Tu vas te désoler comme ça encore longtemps ?**

Oui, je ne devrais pas m'énerver ainsi. Mais c'est dur le voir le garçon le plus fort et énervant du monde déprimer ainsi. Tout ça pour un bisou. Un pauvre bisou involontaire. Et quelques paroles qu'elle n'a pas comprises.

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Natsu ! Merde ! Arrête ça !**

 **\- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !**

Je sursaute. Natsu ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça.

Je sors de la location en claquant la porte. Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez. Je vais m'occuper de Lucy.

Devant leur guilde, je m'arrête. Après observation des lieux, je m'aperçois qu'une personne est à sa fenêtre. Non. Pas une personne quelconque. Elle.

\- **Lucy !**

Elle sursaute et me cherche du regard.

\- **En bas !**

Elle baisse les yeux et sursaute de nouveau en m'apercevant.

 **\- Erza ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- J'en ai marre que Natsu déprime ! Descend. Je veux te parler.**

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à me faire jeter. J'avais vu ce dont elle était capable. Elle avait bien jeté Natsu et fait son choix. Décider de rester avec eux et avec son nouveau copain. Pourtant...

\- **Ok.**

Hein ?! Comment ça "ok" ?! Elle acceptait de me voir. De me parler. Donc je n'avais pas rêvé quand j'avais cru repérer une hésitation. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue. Elle nous avait chassés par obligation. Et non par plaisir.

J'attends qu'elle sorte et partait avec elle.

\- **Alors. Sympa ta nouvelle famille ?**

Elle se crispa. Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle s'est crispée.

\- **Ouais. Sympa. Sting est adorable.**

C'est à mon tour de me crisper.

Je réfléchi. Je dois lui parler. La faire revenir.

 **\- Lucy...tu as vraiment tourné le dos a Fairy Tail ?**

 **\- Je...oui. Enfin. Oui. J'ai une vraie famille. Vous, vous m'avez juste prise à la place Lissana. Sauf qu'elle est revenue et que je n'avais plus aucune utilité.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non. Natsu est...Natsu est amoureux de toi Lucy. Depuis toujours. Hors tu es bien la seule qui ne s'en était pas rendue compte.**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lucy ~**

Natsu et...moi ? Ensemble. Il m'aime ? Mais non...elle ment. Il a embrasser Lissana. Il l'aime elle. Pas moi.

\- **Faux. Il a embrassé Lissana. Je ne suis pas celle qui l'aime.**

\- **Lucy. Il ne l'a pas embrassé. C'était un accident.**

Je pouffe et répond, cynique.

\- **Ah oui ? Et la discussion comme quoi vous me mentiez tous, c'était un accident aussi ?! Bah oui, c'était un accident que j'entende ça.**

\- **C'est sûr que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais bon. Voici ce qui s'est passé :**

 ** _"Depuis ton arrivée à la guilde, Natsu se rapproche de toi. Il a fini par tomber amoureux et ça, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Mais tu sais comme la guilde est composée de commères ! Quand Lissana est revenue, Natsu s'est rapproché d'elle, en effet. Mais seulement en tant qu'amis. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des Conseils. Car Lissana est comme sa sœur, mais en plus discrète. Il voulait qu'elle lui donner des infos sur la...séduction... "_**

J'explose de rire. Natsu ? Séduire ? Trop hilarant ! Mais je me calme vite.

\- **Dans ce cas, pourquoi VOUS, vous vous êtes éloignés de moi ? Hein ?!**

\- **Laisse-moi finir Lucy..."Donc lui était avec Lissana et ne nous surveillais plus. Nous avions tous peur de sa réaction si, par bêtise, nous te dévoilions son amour pour toi. C'est vrai qu'il fait peur quand il veut. En gros, on s'est éloignés un peu involontairement...juste pour je pas faire de gaffe".**

Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à y croire. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise. Ils viennent me chercher et m'explique que c'était juste une erreur. Que c'est "justifié".

\- **Et c'est de ça que parlait Lissana et Natsu quand ils se sont embrassés...et que vous me "mentiez tous".**

\- **Oui. En effet. On te mentait en ne te disant rien. Et Natsu ne voulait pas que tu saches. C'est tout...Et ils ont juste glissé sur une pauvre plaque de verglas. Ce qui a créé ce baiser.**

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je garderais bien mes pensées pour moi, hélas elles sortent d'elles-mêmes.

\- **J'ai...j'ai tellement espéré que vous veniez me chercher. Que vous aviez une bonne raison et que je n'étais pas une simple remplaçante.**

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je réprime les sanglots qui montent en moi. Je pensais avoir changé, mais pas tant que ça. Je ne suis devenue froide que par façade.

\- **Lucy. Jamais nous ne t'avons considérée comme une remplaçante...tu es de notre famille. Une sœur. Mais...si tu nous attendais, pourquoi nous a tu chassés ?**

Je réponds, dissimulant mes tremblements.

\- **Parce que...parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Attendre une chose que j'espérais tellement que je n'en dormais plus. Et qui n'arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression d'attendre une chose tout simplement trop belle pour être possible. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux sur ce monde fatiguant, je me demandais si cette journée serait celle où je vous retrouverais. Mais elle s'écoulait, comme les autres, inlassablement, et je me retrouvais seule à nouveau.**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je suis injuste j'étais loin d'être seule. Je n'acceptais pas leur « abandon », j'étais vexée, certes. Mais pas seule. Jamais seule. Loki veillait sur moi, les filles me tenaient compagnie, les garçons… ces adorables boules de muscles, en fait si naïfs…

\- **Lucy...je ne pensais pas que...**

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et des larmes brillent dans ses yeux.

\- **Mais...et tes amis ? Sting ? Minerva ? Rogue ?**

\- **Sting est un petit ami adorable et c'est lui qui m'a invitée à les rejoindre. Nous nous rions rencontrés quelques mois auparavant. Très vite je me suis bien entendue avec cette guilde. Ils étaient présents pour moi. Et Sting m'a aperçue par la fenêtre de ma location, avec Loki. Je déprimais et je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Loki s'inquiétait énormément. Il savait que je risquais de faire une bêtise fatale...et volontaire. Sting m'a tirée de là. Aqualia et Minerva sont devenues mes meilleures amies. Et Sting...il est devenu bien plus que ça. Il ressemblait tellement à Natsu. Trop, et en même temps pas assez. Mais lui...j'avais beau être amoureuse de Natsu, lui était là pour moi. Il ne s'intéressait à aucune autre. Juste à moi. Et puis...**

Je fais une pause. Je dois dire que je suis perdue...Natsu m'aime et c'est réciproque. Mais il y a Sting. Sting qui m'a sauvée de la dépression. De l'abîme dans lequel je m'étais effondrée.

\- **Et puis ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu craque pour Sting autant que pour Natsu ?**

Je soupire.

\- **C'était lors d'une mission. Il était blessé et moi non. Juste Parce qu'il m'avait dit de rester un peu en arrière. Il avait peur pour moi. De la même manière que Natsu protégeait Lissana. Comme un homme amoureux...**

\- **Non** , m'interrompis Erza. **Natsu n'étais pas amoureux de Lissana.**

\- **Oui, je sais. Mais à ce moment précis, je le croyais. Surtout en voyant Sting réagir avec moi de la même manière que lui avec Lissana. Enfin bon. Il m'avait demandé de rester en arrière et était blessé. Mage S tout comme lui, j'ai voulus l'aider. J'ai tué la bête mais je suis tombée avec elle dans le ravin. D'après Minerva, c'était étrange que je sois encore en vie. J'aurais dû mourir de cette chute. Mais j'ai survécu. Et j'ai appris l'inquiétude de Sting à mon égard. J'ai compris que, en m'interposant entre lui et cette bête, j'avais réalisé que je ne voulais pas je perdre. Par égoïsme. Par amour.**

Je tousse un bon coup pour déloger cette boule qui ne veut pas s'en aller. Voilà, elle sait tout… elle sait ce que j'ai vécu, pourquoi j'aime Sting malgré mon indéfectible amour pour Natsu. Elle sait tout l'amour que je portes à ces deux guildes.

\- **Voila. Tu sais tout. Et il a aussi peur de moi que je parte de Sabertooth. Il veut que je reste et moi aussi. Malgré tout, j'ai tellement espérer votre arrivée. Je suis amoureuse de deux hommes...et de deux guildes. Deux possibilités de vie.**

Erza frissonne. Elle semble imaginer ma situation peu comique…

\- **Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Moi j'ai une guilde, un amour, une vie. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera si je devais choisir, comme toi...,** dit simplement Erza.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus...

\- **Lucy-chan !**

Une boule de poil bleue me percute. Un doux sourire s'installe sur mon visage et je referme les bras sur l'adorable touffe de poils.

\- **Happy.**

\- **Tu m'as manqué !,** lance le petit chat bleu.

Je soupire, mélancolique.

\- **Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Happy.**

\- **Et nous ? On t'a manqué ? Tu te rappelles de nous ?**

Je me retourne. Cette voix nasillarde ne m'est pas totalement inconnue.

\- **V-vous ?! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Dégagez !**

\- **Qui est-ce ?,** demande Erza.

\- **Une guilde clandestine, Armadion War. Un de leur assassin, Ace, m'a été envoyé et je l'ai tué. Leur guilde m'en veut terriblement. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à me retrouver.**

Je grogne. Cela ne me ressemble pas, mais je suis mal barré. Ils sont très puissants. Vraiment très puissants.

\- **Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.**

Erza hoche la tête. Et envoi Happy chercher les deux garçons, et peut être ma guilde. Ils nous chargent.

Très vite, nous sommes en infériorité. Pas en force, mais en nombre. Deux mages, même S, contre une vingtaine de mages puissants, nous n'avons aucune chance. J'entends un hurlement et aperçois Erza se prendre un sort puissant. Un mage s'approche d'elle pour l'achever, un sort mortel prêt.

\- **Non ! Erza !**

Je vois Gray arriver d'un côté, et ma guilde de l'autre. Mais ils seront là trop tard pour la sauver.

Je me précipite vers elle et prend le sort a sa place, devant leur nez.

Je tombe sur les pierres rectangulaires qui forment le chemin. J'inspire. Expire. Et ferme les yeux.

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ?

Ace et Armadion War sont un petit hommage à une très bonne amie, et je pense qu'elle les reconnaîtra !

* * *

Coucou !

Réécriture et correction terminées dans les temps !

Je m'attaque à la suite dès ce soir, en espérant qu'elle soit postée avant la fin de Pâques !

Pensez à laisser un commentaire, pour voter / donner votre avis

Bisous !


	8. NDA

Bonsoir bonsoir...

Pour commencer, un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, cela fait très plaisir de se sentir soutenue...

On ne peut pas dire que, dernièrement, j'ai été très investie dans cette fiction... je suis assez occupée à vrai dire. Je prépare mes 18 ans, en plus du BAC. J'ai régulièrement des épreuves d'entrainement types Bac, et je sors du Bac blanc. Bref un plaisir ! En plus de cela, j'ai enchainé grippe et coqueluche, puis une côte cassée... alors autant vous dire que physiquement c'est pas la forme.

Mais en lisant vos commentaires et vos messages privés, j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses :

\- Cette fiction a du potentiel

\- Mon orthographe de l'époque est un véritable massacre pour les yeux

\- C'est l'une de mes premières fictions, je dois la terminer !

Bref, je vous annonce que je tente -laborieusement- de retourner dans cette fic qui m'a tellement plu il y a un certain temps, sur un manga que je ne suis plus trop (les longues pauses, c'est pas mon truc...). Je vais commencer par une rapide correction et réécriture des chapitres, puis, une fois dedans, j'écris la suite !

De plus, je me suis enfin décidée sur la fin. Je sais avec qui elle terminera. Forcément, mon choix ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais c'est ainsi quand les opinions divergent : il y a des déçus.

Je dois encore réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, mais la suite arrivera, je l'espère, dans les plus brefs délais...

Encore merci pour votre soutien

A très bientôt, je l'espère...


	9. Je crois que je deviens folle

**Coucou !**

 **Eh oui, enfin la suite ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps de retard, j'en suis tout à fait consciente...**

 **Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de poster la suite, j'avoue que j'ai peur qu'elle ne vous plaise pas. Mais c'est comme ça que j'imaginais la suite, et, à la base, j'écrivais pour moi. Je ne dois pas oublier, qu'avant de vous plaire à vous, elle dois me plaire à moi, sinon jamais je n'aurais la foi d'écrire la suite. Si elle ne me plait pas, alors que je l'ai écrite, comment pourrait-elle donc vous plaire ?**

 **Bref, la voilà enfin ! Un chapitre entièrement au point de vu de Lucy, dans son "pseudo-coma"**

 **J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **~ PDV Lucy ~**

C'est un étrange sentiment que d'avoir l'impression de flotter. Être aussi légère qu'un papillon et s'élever dans les étendus bleues du firmament. C'est une seconde naissance, une seconde chance. Une libération, aussi bien physique que mentale. Cela pourrait m'être… s'il n'y avait pas cette terrible douleur.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici, perdue entre deux mondes, mais cette douleur ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Je songe avec une grimace que c'est probablement la seule chose qui ne m'a abandonnée dans la vie. Toujours différente, et pourtant tellement semblables les unes aux autres. La perte d'un proche, l'abandon d'un père, un sentiment de rejet, de haine, puis, pire encore, l'abandon d'une nouvelle famille qui semblait si prometteuse. Pourtant, ici, maintenant, ce n'est aucune de celles-ci. C'est physique. Une lame acide entre mes côtes. Un point d'ancrage avec la réalité, qui m'empêche de totalement fuir ma déchéance.

Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai sauvé Erza –enfin je l'espère- et j'ai perdu la vie. Pourtant, je ne suis pas en enfers, ni au paradis. Je suis peut être entre les deux. Je divague complètement en fait ! Mais, j'ignore où je suis, et je souffre encore. Peut-être suis-je vivante ? Peut-être ai-je encore une chance de connaitre le bonheur… J'ai deux hommes parfaits, deux vies géniales, deux possibilités d'avenir. C'est peut être compliqué, mais peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir autant de choix dans leur vie.

J'agite un peu mes bras fantômes et me rends compte qu'en plus de flotter, je me déplace. J'ignore toujours où je peux bien me trouver, mais au moins, je peux me déplacer… Je continue d'agiter faiblement les bras, avec l'impression de faire du sur-place. C'est avec surprise que je me rends compte que je me suis déplacée. J'ignore de quelle distance, étant donné qu'il n'y a ici aucun repère, mais je sens que je me suis déplacée. En flottant encore un peu, je distingue une faible lumière au loin. Pas vraiment le type de lumière du paradis, blanche et étincelante. Celle-ci est plus faible, ténue. Elle est bleuâtre, comme un feufolet, une lueur dans cet abîme. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, j'en distingue deux. Elles sont distinctes et je constate, qu'étrangement, elles n'ont pas la même puissance. L'une des deux est vivace, alors que l'autre semble presque éteinte.

Je me retrouve en cette petite lueur calme et mourante. C'est, quelques parts, mon état actuel. Je meurs, pourtant, face à cette évidence, je n'ai pas peur. Ma vie devenait trop compliquée ces temps-ci. Non pas que j'ai souhaité cette situation, loin de là, j'aime vivre. J'aimais. Je suis morte. Enfin je crois…

Soudainement, j'entends presque un murmure. Une plainte.

 **\- Qui… qui est là ?** , demandais-je d'une voix craintive.

A ce moment précis, je déteste ma voix. Faible, nasillarde, si fragile qu'elle me donnerait presque envie d'agir comme mes amis dans mon dernier cauchemar. Il me semble lointain désormais. Il a bien quelques mois déjà, peut-être plus… Pourtant, je comprendrais presque ce qui pourrait les pousser à me rejeter ainsi. La faiblesse de mon corps, pour avoir été battu si rapidement, et celle de mon esprit, pour rester coincé ici, sans parvenir à en sortir. Là, maintenant, alors que je pensais tout cela derrière moi…

 **\- …** **je suis faible.**

 **\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça** , déclara doucement une ombre, un sourire dans la voix

Je me retournais pour le voir, mais ce que j'aperçus fut encore plus troublant… Une des deux bulles étincelantes s'était éclaircie vers le centre, pour laisser apercevoir deux formes troubles en train de discuter. C'était la seconde qui avait répondu, se rapprochant de la plus menue.

 **\- Tu es la mage la plus forte et courageuse que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, ma puce…** , continua la voix.

Je ne voyais toujours pas qui parlait, et j'étais incapable de reconnaitre la voix. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose, tout en étant bien différente… Comme pour répondre à mon désir muet, la bulle s'éclaircit encore, et c'est avec surprise que je me découvris, légèrement plus âgée, en compagnie de Sting. Nous étions, je crois, dans la QG de Sabertooth. Je me trouvais sur ses genoux et jouais avec ses cheveux, qui étaient plus longs, écoutant distraitement les derniers ragots que lançait notre barmaid. J'étais –encore- en train de me plaindre de ma faiblesse et de mon incapacité à protéger ceux que j'aimais. Et lui, toujours aussi doux, me promettait que je m'en tirais très bien dans ce monde cruel, et que ce que je pensais faiblesse était une force redoutable. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, je l'écoutais me congratuler sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'autre Lucy, elle, semble heureuse, à sa place. J'ai perdu mon regard lugubre et semble avoir regagné de l'assurance –en dehors de mes plaintes incessantes sur ma faiblesse. J'ai repris des couleurs, je semble contrôler mes émotions. A ce moment précis, j'eu l'étrange impression de me –la- trouver belle…

D'un seul coup, le Sting de la bulle se redressa sur sa chaise, emportant l'autre Lucy dans ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant de se détendre en riant.

 **\- Allez vient, je t'embarque !,** dis joyeusement le blond.

 **\- Mais, où ça ?!**

 **\- Tsss, tu verras petite curieuse !**

Et il détala, mon sosie dans les bras, qui agitait les siens comme pour demander de l'aide, ballotée dans tous les sens. Mais son sourire démenti ses gestes. Elle ne se faisait pas enlever, elle se laissait emmener par son homme. En totale confiance.

* * *

Soudainement, je me retrouvais expulsée de cette dimension dont la vie me plaisait bien…

* * *

Cette fois, je distinguais mon corps. J'étais toujours dans cette espèce de dimension parallèle, entre la vie et la mort, et les deux bulles brillaient. Etincelaient. Je voyais mes mains, à côtés, et me rendis compte que ces bulles étaient bien plus grosses que je ne le pensais. Soit je m'étais rapprochée, soit, sans élément de comparaison, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de leur taille. Mais… serait-il possible que ces deux bulles brillantes et transparentes grossissent peu à peu ? Que se passerait-il une fois à leur paroxysme ? L'endroit où je me trouvais n'était pas bien grand, je pourrais finir écrasée… Et si elles explosaient, comme une bulle de chewing-gum trop gonflée ? Ces vies disparaitraient-elles ? Et moi, ici, perdue, que deviendrais-je ?

 **-On te laissera pas tomber ma grande…,** me répondit une voix amusée au timbre enfantin.

Je tournais la tête mais ne vis rien. Du moins, pas en face de moi. Mais la seconde bulle semblait avoir encore grossis, et je distinguais un visage dedans. Je fus comme absorbée par cette dimension et, une nouvelle fois, je me vis. Un peu plus jeune que dans la première bulle, mon top moulant et mes bottines marron caractéristiques, je faisais face à Natsu. Il regardait l'autre moi comme si plus rien ne comptais en dehors d'elle… Etrangement, je ressentis une pique au cœur, un sentiment de jalousie s'emparant de moi. C'était tellement stupide d'être jalouse de soi-même, dans un monde qui n'existait même pas, avec un Natsu irréel. Pourtant, à l'instant, je m'en fichais. Il en regardait une autre comme j'aurais voulu, il y a des siècles, qu'il me regarde.

 **\- Natsu, tu es revenu !** , s'exclama l'autre moi

 **\- Je viens de te le dire, Luce, on ne laisse pas tomber ses nakamas. Toi en particulier… Tes caprices nous manqueraient trop !**

L'autre Lucy gonfla les joues, comme pour réprimander son coéquipier, mais son regard brillait de joie. Il était là, face à elle, et je repensais aux trop nombreux rêves que j'avais fait sur ce pauvre sujet… Natsu lui prit la main et la guida vers les autres. Il l'acceuillir en souriant, passant la main dans son dos, la réconfortant. J'ignorais ce qui venait de se passer, mais peu importe. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, et ils l'avaient rejointe. Pour la soutenir, l'épauler. Elle, elle avait la chance de vivre ce moment unique, d'avoir un Natsu qui lui courait après. Moi aussi, mais c'était un peu tard… Il aurait dut me poursuivre bien plus tôt, au lieu de me laisser partir !

La bulle trembla légèrement, au début, mais la secousse s'accentua, comme pour me gronder. J'eu la réaction instinctive de me reculer, mais je ne pus aller plus loin : j'étais enfermée dans la bulle en question.

La scène se flouta, laissant place à un tout autre tableau. Moi, dans le train quittant Magnolia, fuyant cette ville pour toujours. Je regard vers la fenêtre, le cœur brisé, les mains tremblantes. Natsu, sur le quai, regardant l'engin qui le terrifiait chaque jour avec désespoir, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait de ne pas être à bord… A cet instant, je pu lire une terreur sans nom dans les yeux de mon ancien coéquipier. Etait-ce vraiment l'idée de me voir partir qui le rendait si triste ? A cet instant, j'avais été si … détruite, par sa « trahison », que je n'avais pas cherché d'explications. Je ne lui avais pas demandé s'il m'aimait. Je n'étais pas descendue, lorsque je l'avais vu sur le quai. Je savais que c'était moi qu'il cherchait, je le sentais, et je voyais qu'il semblait désemparé. Pourtant j'étais partie quand même, j'avais fait ma pleurnicheuse et j'avais attendu que Loki se tue à la tâche pour me garder en vie. J'avais attendu une preuve de mon utilité, que Sting et les autres m'avait apportée.

* * *

En fait, j'étais tout aussi coupable que lui. Peut être encore plus. Mon entêtement et ma fierté m'avaient empêchée de demander, d chercher à comprendre. Je voulais montrer que j'avais été blessée. J'étais allée trop loin. J'étais la cause de mon propre malheur…

Me laissant tomber au sol, recroquevillée sur moi-même, je permis à mes larmes si longtemps contenues de couler. Je songeais à Natsu, qui avait tenté de me retenir alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment coupable de ma fuite. Je songeais à Loki, qui m'avait si longtemps soutenue, alors que je me laissais mourir de chagrin. Je songeais à Sting, qui m'avait ramenée d'entre les morts et à qui je devais tout. Je songeais à Fairy Tail, qui, alors que j'avais presque abandonné tout espoir de les revoir un jour, s'était précipitée à Crocus sitôt qu'ils avaient appris que j'y étais. J'avais attendu si longtemps leur arrivée que j'en étais venue à encore plus les haïr. Pourtant, ils ne savaient même pas où j'étais… Ils étaient venus dès qu'ils l'avaient pu, alors que je les critiquais lors du reportage… Je songeais aussi à Sabertooth, ma nouvelle famille, mes amis, mes frères et mes sœurs. Ceux à qui je devais ma renaissance.

* * *

Deux familles, deux vies, deux hommes.

Une seule possibilité. Un choix.

Je réalisai alors que, durant ce passage catatonique au pays de nulle part, je m'étais permis une pause bien méritée. Dont j'avais besoin. Je réalisai alors, que je savais ce que je voulais…

* * *

 ** _J'ai du mal à croire que ce chapitre soit enfin sorti ! Je l'ai mit en pause il y a tellement de temps, d'années, que je ne croyais plus vraiment en une suite potable... Je bloque couramment sur les chapitres les plus ... "compliqués", où je dois narrer des combats, ou des sensations bien particulières. Je tenais à sortir la suite, à continuer cette fiction, l'une de mes premières. Mais avec les cours, la famille, ... c'est vite devenu problématique d'allier écriture et vie sociale / scolaire._**

 ** _Pourtant, c'est moins de deux mois avant ma majorité (et le BAC, techniquement...) que je suis parvenue à continuer ce chapitre sur lequel je bloquais. Je tenais beaucoup à cette fiction, à cette histoire, mais ce chapitre -et le choix entre ces deux purs beaux gosses- rendait les choses compliquées._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le temps qu'il a mit a sortir, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour ça. Moi je suis relativement satisfaite, c'est comme ça que j'imaginais la suite, plus ou moins quelques détails; Mon choix est fait, je sais qui prendre entre Sting et Natsu (il n'y aura pas de sale coup, en mode "finalement je n'en prendrais aucun des deux" : j'en ai chois un des deux !), et comment tourner la fin de cette histoire._**

 ** _J'ignore combien de chapitres il peut rester, je suis déjà sur la suite, alors on verra avec mon temps et mon inspiration..._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis ouverte à tout vos avis !_**

 ** _Encore pardon d'avoir autant tardé, mais cela n'a pas été facile tout les jours ces dernières années..._**

 ** _Gros bisous et à très bientôt, je l'espère._**

 ** _Chris_**


End file.
